history_of_custom_countryballsfandomcom-20200213-history
Negaversa
nien Where I came from? I was from the Lunar Empire many eons ago. I was assigned to help bring humans to the moon to learn magic. However, rebels overthrew the empire, led by Selene, and sealed it's civilians away. Why Am I called Negaversa? My country is called Negaversa due to after being sealed away, we had thousands of years to think about our revenge, and it changed our ways. We wanted to destroy what the rebels allowed to bring to the world. How was the flag created? Our flag was originally the former Lunar Empire's flag until the rebellion. Afterwards, we changed the colors from a heavenly gold and white to a dark purple and evil black to represent our hatred towards what the rebels caused. Where is Negaversa? Negaversa is normally sealed away deep in the arctic ice deep within the arctic ocean. However, after they were freed from global warming, we took over Kolyma and slowly expanded from east to west Wars? Arcanian War This war was our first in the world. We surprised humanity greatly with our powers and they were left unable to protect Kolyma in Russia. We won the war with very little men lost. Mongolian War After the Arcanian war, we discovered an item called "money". We found out that this is what humanity lusts for the most, and so we hired a bunch of rebels in Mongolia to overthrow their government. Japanese War Prior to World War 4, we declared war on Japan and the Green Earth Alliance. With North Korea being really annoyed with my demands to not use the ICBMs on Tokyo, he quickly surrendered. While his defeat was still happening, we were pushing into Hokkaido and later Mainland Japan. However, Japan and the rest of the GEA had a trick up their sleeve. French developed armour allowed Japan to begin pushing me back into Kolyma. After they had taken over Sakhalin and many Russian islands, we surrendered, and the Treaty of Sapporo came into effect. The treaty restricted us from going to war for six years. World War 4 After I destroyed North Korea for their sub par performance in being a top knight, I began to send missiles across the most powerful countries in the world. After Atlantis, Zealandia, and Lemuria became involved, I began to conjure up a mind control spell thanks to the spies being able to come in and switch places with some of the world leaders. Despite me being able to take over half of the world Zealandia managed to free the USA from my power, at the cost of their lives. I began to slowly take over the Americas and managed to occupy all of the land except the east coast of the USA. The current Lunar Empire tried to stop me, but I managed to fatally wound the queen and steal the gem that controls the moon's orbit. With the moon out of the picture, the world began to suffer some side effects. This allowed me to finally take control of all of the land, despite the USA's last attempt to radiate everything. Modern humanity was finally dead, and I was able to begin a new era of magic infused humans that would use the planet the right way. Dimensional War - During WWIV Lemuria was hiding somewhere in the dimensions, and twice I came into a world she inhabited. I did not know she was there, and in the next one I nearly got to Telos, Lemuria`s capital. I would never forgive her since she brought allies. Luckily I was prepared so I sent allies of my own. I clashed with Gaia, the spirit of the Earth after Rana and Marama summoned her. Sadly, I failed and got my soul sealed away, along with the Yellowstone dust and ash, into another moon. Our Flag there's black in the s west and purple in the n east with 5 black small stars witch its means 5 power stones and 1 big black star that means its of the nations